The Fault in Your Stars (DW, Book One)
by QueenLittleWolf
Summary: Daisy Bennet and her friend Rose Tyler are saved by a man who introduces himself as "the Doctor". The Doctor offers Rose and Daisy more adventures with him. Though they initially refuses, they ends up joining the Doctor when he explains that the TARDIS can also travel in time as well as space. What are the adventures that waits for them ahead?


From 1.02 "The End of the World", in the ventilation room, the Doctor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Man: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history."_

From 1.02 "The End of the World", in the ventilation room, the Doctor turned around.

Man: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake."_

From 1.01 "Daisy", in a garage, Rose Tyler, Daisy Bennet and a man were talking.

"And he has one constant companion," the man told them.

"Who's that?" Rose asked him.

"Death," the man told.

From 1.01 "Daisy", in a street, the Doctor, Daisy and Rose were talking.

"Really through, Doctor," Daisy told him. "Tell us. Who are you?"

From 1.09 "Father's Day", Rose had her eyes closed with Daisy by her side, the Doctor stood behind them.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"Do you know like we were saying?"_

From 1.08 "The Long Game", in a spaceship, Rose is standing in front of a window, showing the Earth. The Doctor, Daisy and Adam, joined her.

From 1.13 "Bad Wolf", in space, spaceships were heading to Earth.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"About the Earth revolving?"_

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", in space, spaceships were flying upon Earth.

From 1.09 "Father's Day", in Rose's flat, Rose as kid was standing in the door, with Daisy as kid behind her.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"It's not like when you were a kid."_

From 1.07 "Dalek", in an exhibit room, Rose, Daisy and the Doctor were standing in front of a Cyberman's head.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still."_

From 1.04 "The Unquiet Dead", in a room, a man was lighting up a gas lantern.

From 1.04 "The Unquiet Dead", in a street, people were walking around in an 1860 style clothes on Christmas.

From 1.05 "Aliens of London", in a room, a man was opening his front head, making it glow blue in front of a general.

From 1.01 "Daisy", in a street, the Doctor, Daisy and Rose were talking.

"I can feel it," the Doctor told them. He grabs Rose and Daisy's hand, interlocking his with Daisy's.

From 1.02 "The End of the World", in space, a spaceship was flying next to Earth.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"The turn of the Earth."_

From 1.01 "Daisy", the planet Earth is shown and zooms right into London.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour."_

From 1.02 "The End of the World", the Doctor, Rose and Daisy were standing in front of a window, looking at Earth.

From 1.02 "The End of the World", a spaceship is flying closer to the Sun with Earth below it.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour."_

From 1.02 "The End of the World", the Doctor, Rose and Daisy were standing in front of a window, looking at the Sun shines behind the Earth.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"And I can feel it."_

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", the Doctor leans down and kiss Daisy.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"We're falling through space, you and me."_

From 1.07 "Dalek", the Doctor is holding a gun. Daisy and Rose run to his side.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world."_

From 1.04 "The Unquiet Dead", Daisy interlocked her fingers with the Doctor's while he holds Rose's with the other.

From 1.12 "Boom Town", Rose holds Mickey's hand.

From 1.11 "The Doctor Dances", Daisy run toward the Doctor. He lift her up swinging her around.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"And if we let go..."_

From 1.01 "Daisy", in a street, the Doctor, Daisy and Rose were talking, still holding hands. He let go of Rose and Daisy's hands.

"That's who I am," the Doctor told them."Now forget me, Daisy Bennet and Rose Tyler."

From 1.11 "The Doctor Dances", in space, a spaceship flies away.

From 1.13 "Bad Wolf", the Doctor is walking angrily.

From 1.13 "Bad Wolf", Captain Jack Harkness was breathing heavily.

From 1.06 "World War Three", in a lockdown room, the Doctor was looking at Daisy.

"I could save the world, but lose you," the Doctor told her.

Daisy looked at him with soft eyes. She puts her hand on top of his.

"You won't," she whispered.

From 1.01 "Daisy", in Rose and Daisy's room, they woke up.

From 1.01 "Daisy", in the store where Daisy and Rose worked, Rose looked bored as Daisy was walking around putting everything in place.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"Stay here live and fill your lives with work."_

From 1.01 "Daisy", Rose, Daisy and Mickey were laughing while eating.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"With food and sleep."_

From 1.01 "Daisy", in the TARDIS, Daisy and Rose stood shocked looking around.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.01 Daisy) _"Or you could go, uh... anywhere."_

From 1.01 "Daisy", in an alley, Rose and Daisy were looking at the Doctor.

"It's always this danger?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

Daisy: (voice over from 1.03 Daisy and the TARDIS) _"Do your worst! I can't wait to see your next trick!"_

From 1.07 "Dalek", a Dalek was chained up, looking at the Doctor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" It scream.

The Doctor was at the door trying to open it. "Let me out. Let me out!"

"Exterminate!"

From 1.01 "Daisy", in the basement where Daisy and Rose worked, a bunch of mannequins were walking towards them.

The mannequins raised their arms to hit them.

Daisy was holding Rose, hiding their faces. A hand grab Daisy's, making her face the Doctor.

"Run," the Doctor told her.

From 1.03 "The Unquiet Dead", a house exploded.

From 1.10 "The Empty Child", in space, the TARDIS was flying toward Earth.

From 1.13 "Bad Wolf", the Time Vortex was flying toward Daisy and Rose's eyes.

Daisy raised her hand, showing it glowing gold.

From 1.09 "Father's Day", in a street, the Doctor, Daisy and Rose were looking at each other, confused as they disappeared.

From 1.12 "Bad Wolf", in a room, Daisy, Rose and some people were standing in front of a robot. The robot shot one of them, killing.

From 1.05 "Aliens of London", in a rooftop, Rose, Daisy and the Doctor kneeled down, trying not to be hit by a spaceship.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.09 Father's Day) _"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape."_

From 1.10 "The Empty Child", in a hospital, Dr. Constantine's face was turning into a gas mask.

Rose: (voice over from 1.09 Father's Day) _"But it's not like I've changed history."_

From 1.09 "Father's Day", in a street, a monster was flying in front of a church.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.09 Father's Day) _"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before."_

From 1.05 "Aliens of London", in a corridor, the Doctor and some soldiers were running.

From 1.06 "World War Three", in Mickey's flat, Mickey and Jackie were holding the kitchen door, trying to stop a Slitheen.

From 1.06 "World War Three", in a room, three Slitheens were running.

From 1.09 "Father's Day", in a Church, Pete Tyler was looking out from a window.

From 1.09 "Father's Day", in Rose's flat, the Doctor, Rose and Daisy were talking.

 _"_ The whole world's different because he's alive," the Doctor told Rose.

From 1.07 "Dalek", in a corridor, a Dalek was turning to two guards behind it.

"I demand orders," it screamed as shoot the guards.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) _"They're never going to come!"_

From 1.07 "Dalek", in a room, Daisy, Rose and Adam watched a Dalek kill a lot of soldiers electrocuted.

From 1.12 "Boom Town", the TARDIS was flashing a light toward the sky.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) " _Your race is dead!"_

From 1.09 "Father's Day", in a street, the Doctor was running.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) _"You all burnt, all of you."_

From 1.04 "The Unquiet Dead", in a basement, the Doctor, Daisy, Rose and two more people were standing in front of a woman with an orange spirt flying on top of her. Blue spirits were flying around them.

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", in a room, a girl, Lynda was standing in front of a window. The window broke, making her being sucked into space.

From 1.05 "Aliens of London", a spaceship destroyed the Big Bang.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) _"Ten million ships on fire."_

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", in space, a spaceship exploded.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) " _The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."_

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", a bunch of Daleks stood in front of a fort.

From 1.01 "Daisy", in a corridor, the Doctor was running while holding Daisy's hand and she holds Rose's.

From 1.09 "Father's Day", a Church was being attacked by flying aliens.

From 1.06 "World War Three", a missile was flying.

From 1.10 "The Empty Child", Rose and Daisy were falling toward a bombing ground, screaming.

Dalek: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) _"You lie!"_

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", in the TARDIS, Daisy rested her head on the door, crying.

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", Daleks were vanishing.

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", the Doctor turned around, his eyes glowing yellow.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.07 Dalek) _"I watched it happen."_

From 1.07 "Dalek", in a room, the Doctor was face to face with a Dalek, talking.

"I _made_ it happen," the Doctor screamed.

 ** _The Fault in Your Stars_**

From 1.14 "The Parting of the Ways", in a room, the Doctor was talking to a Dalek.

"You will be exterminated," it told him.

The Doctor took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The Doctor: (voice over from 1.14 The Parting of the Ways) _"Maybe it's time."_


End file.
